The Perfect Christmas
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: After being away from his angel for quite a while, Kai is finally getting the opportunity to see her again. However, it's a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Christmas

Beyblade

Post series

Two shot

Rated T

Kai X Julia

Summary: After being away from his angel for quite a while, Kai is finally getting the opportunity to see her again. However, it's a surprise.

 **Part One:**

It's December 1st and night has just fallen on Sacramento, California. Christmas decorations fill up and line every corner everywhere you look. From brightly lit ten foot trees to endless rows of garland, it was all there… and this was just the airport. Not to mention the elaborately decorated section for a certain jolly old man clad in red, white, and black. Upwards of fifty smiling kids surrounded him. Their parents watching from close by, all grinning from ear to ear.

The man wearing a black business suit watched all this unfold as he took a seat adjacent to the noise. The two-tone haired man didn't mind it too much though. He sat the two black briefcases he held at his feet. On one of the cases was a nametag. The name written on it was, Kai Hiwatari. Next to that was his age, twenty.

Kai watched the people pass by as he waited for his flight to be called. A woman with pink and black hair caught his gaze, and with that the pale skinned man remembered something.

Kai pulled out his wallet and opened it to see a picture of his girlfriend of two years, Julia Fernandez. He'd taken this picture on their fifth date. They'd went to the zoo at Christmas time. His idea. They were walking the Christmas light lit trail and looking at the reindeer when he took it. He smiled upon seeing her happy face. Julia's two-tone hair framed her face nicely. Her cheeks were rosy, and her green eyes were bright and looked to be full of love. Love for him, and that's something he'd never take for granted.

Putting his brown wallet back in his pocket Kai leaned back into his seat and closed his amethyst eyes. Seeing that photo always made other memories surface. Sometime after the stint with BEGA they'd met again during their college years and slowly the budding friendship turned into what it is now.

"Flight 547 to Okinawa, Japan boarding now. Gate ten," came a female voice over the intercom. It knocked him out of his reverie.

"Here I go," Kai thought. He gripped his cases as he got up and headed to the designated gate.

He walked onto the plane and went to his seat in second class. He put his bags in the overhead compartment then sat down. He sighed and looked out the window. Ignoring the other passengers, his thoughts drifted. They always did when he was left to himself.

"Just a little bit longer," he thought. His reflection peered back, revealing the many emotions that coursed through him. He hated these kinds of trips but knew that they had to be done.

Tonight Julia's at home. Like she's been for the past four months. It's not like she couldn't go out, she could have. But teaching mythology of all kinds to students of all ages three times a week isn't easy, and having been in and out of hospital because her twin brother Raul has pneumonia has her nerves on edge all the time. He's been ill for the past three weeks. She prayed he'd be able to go home soon.

If the pale maiden was to be honest with herself, she's been too tired to have any sort of 'fun.' Whatever _that_ was anymore. Any request from friends for a time out was denied because as fate would have it, she's busy. There's also the fact that she's depressed because of her situation and literally aching for the man she can't hold. She's lonely. She felt more than just lonely actually.

In her beloved's apartment, the twenty year-old woman was sitting on a white couch in shadows and silence. Only the miniature fiber optic Christmas tree next to her was on. Boxes full of decorations littered the hardwood floor. She'd pulled them down from the top of the closet that morning. Covered in a brown blanket, Julia buried her head in her arms. Autumn brown and orange strands soon followed. They seemed to drape over her rigid frame.

"How long do I have to keep waiting for you?" she thought. Julia had done all that she had to for the day, unfortunately.

The all leg Italian then got up off the couch, showing the loose black t-shirt and red sweatpants she sometimes used for pjs. She'd been in that outfit for the past few hours.

Reaching down to open her laptop Julia could feel her chest tighten again. With the screen glowing she thought,

"I wish I could see you tonight."

The image of Kai sleeping under a shady tree on a sunny day in one of Bey City's nearby fields came into view. Julia vividly remembered how she had snuck that one in.

"Just keep this in mind Julia I'm not one for pictures," Kai told her that when she and him were in Language class one day.

He had just asked her out. He did so by flicking a piece of paper on her side of the table. The next day was a day off so they met up. They went to see a movie and do some sightseeing. After awhile they stopped to rest in a field and though she couldn't nap Kai was able to and so she took the opportunity.

The flash is what woke him up, but when asked about what that was Julia simply lied and said that she didn't know. Kai arched an eyebrow. Normally nothing caught him off-guard. Later Kai took her out for dinner and then kissed her good night at her door. He was such a gentleman and easygoing too. Which surprised her to say the least. The sourpuss was normally cold with little to no words, but it wasn't so on that day.

A month past before Kai saw the picture, and he was ticked when he did, but let it slide once he saw how Julia looked when embarrassed. He sighed and got up from his desk and took her in his arms.

"Listen, why have that when you've got the real thing right before your eyes," he whispered. Julia blushed, and then she felt the warm sensation of his lips on hers. He looked at her and smiled.

"Holidays, that's it. And don't ever lie to me again," She nodded.

"Sorry, you just looked so cute. I'd never seen you like that before." His smile faded and his face became the neutral one she was accustomed to seeing. Kai even sat back down in his chair.

"No one has. Not even the team when we stayed at Tyson's place."

"How," she said, confused.

"I hid, and I was always the last to go to sleep but the first to wake up. I can go to bed at 2AM and be up before dawn. My body still does that sometimes, even though it's been two years since I announced that I was quitting the game,"

"Still adjusting?"

"Guess so,"

She smiled at the memory and at seeing his peaceful face. She could feel herself relaxing. No matter how she was feeling seeing his picture or hearing his voice would always help her cope and get through things.

Her smile soon faded however, and tears began to fill her eyes again. This night, she thought, would be like so many others from the past months. Julia would cry herself to sleep, even though she felt like her tears had dried up.

"I miss you so much," she thought. She let the sobs escape freely, but when she was about to fall to her knees, the brunet heard her phone ring. She quickly wiped her tears away. She didn't want him to know, if it was him. Julia picked up her cellphone and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey," came a male voice. She smiled. Julia could also feel her cheeks warming up.

"Hey, Honey,"

"How would you like to hang out tonight?"

"I'd love to. Just let me get dressed,"

"Okay," She could tell by his voice that he was smiling, which in turn made her smile widen. "I should be there around 9:30,"

"Just landed," she thought.

"Okay, see you when you get here, Kai."

"See ya then, Julia."

They hung up, and suddenly Julia found herself with an abundance of energy and a bit of a pep in her step. The woman was on cloud nine. Though they'd talked everyday over the phone, and used a service called Video Chatter whenever they could, that doesn't mean the two didn't miss the feeling of being in each other's company. The couple missed many other things as well, but presence was the most dominant one. Julia looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30. She had an hour to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two:**

It was nearly time, and Julia just could not sit still. Who could blame her? Clad in a dark green turtleneck sweater with cream colored pants and brown boots, Julia kept looking out the window. Looking for the black Ford she knew all-too-well.

"He'll be here any minute now," she thought. To say she was excited would be the understatement of the century.

At 9:35 Julia saw those familiar headlights pulling into the parking lot a few floors below. Immediately she turned to run out the door, slamming it just right so that it would lock on contact.

The girl ran as fast as her feet could carry her down those flights of stairs and while turning the last corner out onto the snowy ground she saw a tall man shutting his car door and pushing the 'lock' button on his set of keys. He stuffs them in the pocket of his gray trench coat then looks ahead. Their eyes lock. His tired, stoic expression met her shocked, happy one.

"This is a dream, it has to be," she thinks as she moves. But those warm arms with the tight hold soon remind her that this is not one of the nightly reruns in her head. He was here. Julia buried her head in his broad shoulders, reveling in his pine and Cardamom scent.

"Welcome home, Kai," she said, happily, close to tears. The brunet then heard his deep, baritone trademark,

"Hn."

Then she found her hand clasped in his while they made their way up the five flights of stairs to where they lived. Upon entering the apartment Julia shut the door. Kai turned and kissed her with so much force and passion that she was pressed up against the wood. Though this took her by surprise she didn't mind, and she would never mind it. This kiss was just one of the many ways that he showed his love for her. To him, actions spoke a lot louder than words. She understood and agreed with his reason; people could lie with words but not with their actions. After a bit Kai reluctantly broke their kiss. Julia's slender fingers were entwined in his dark gray and black hair.

"Thank you," Kai said, happily breathless.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" she said, smirking. He chuckled.

"No way. I love the feeling of your lips on mine too much,"

That's right, Kai's a private person. She'd forgotten about that. Even though it was at night, did she embarrass him? Her gaze moved to the floor.

"Darling, you didn't," she heard him say.

"How did you-" She looked at him.

"Come on, you think I don't know my Baby's eyes by now," He stroked her cheek tenderly and then kissed her forehead, causing her to blush. He took a step back. Oh how he loved taking that sight in.

Kai wasn't the 'roses with breakfast in bed everyday or dances with you in public' kind of guy but he knew how, or at least he did his best, to treat Julia right. The Japanese man knew he had so much to make up for, and Kai hoped the gift he had for her would do just that.

Julia then hugged him again. She couldn't get enough of his strong and manly arms around her. He embraced her again, holding her closer this time, and the scent of her strawberry and peppermint lotion enveloped him. Damn that smell was intoxicating. He could lose himself in it.

Even if she didn't say it a lot, Julia didn't need to. He could sense her pain and how she'd been feeling. They shared in it, but he knew in good time they'd both get used to this new lifestyle. If he could help it she'd never shed tears like that again. He'd only cried a few times, but once again, he knew her heart quite well and she knew his. He wasn't much for words, but he prayed to God that his actions would be enough.

A bit of silence past between them.

"Julia?"

"Yes?" She moved her head away from his chest. His heartbeat was her music box. It always took the weight of the world away. Her hands rested on his shoulders. She looked him in the eyes, something told her he had something he _needed_ to get out.

"I'm so sorry," he swallowed. "for not being as attentive as I could've been. Julia I swear, I'm going to make it up to you. You mean more to me than any accomplishment, and I'll do anything to keep you at my side."

"That's the most he's ever said in a single breath, when he isn't reading," Julia thought. Yes, they read together. It's a hobby they have in common.

"Kai, I told you from day one that I was in this for the long haul, and I'm never going to go back on those words,"

The man smiled at that. Not that he was insecure about anything. He just hated knowing that he'd hurt her and wanted to reassure her that he would do better. Kai looked at the clock.

"10:05, damn," he thought.

"Oh well," Kai said, slapping his hands on his sides and turning to plop on the couch.

"What?" Julia was laughing, he loved hearing that. It was uplifting. Sinking into the fabric he reclined and looked at his Pegasus with a bright smile.

"Something good happened in the States, didn't it?"

"No. Two more," Yes, Kai was having fun. Maybe too much, but let's face it they both needed a good laugh.

"Hm," The woman put a single hand on her hips and sauntered over to him, speaking as she walked. Kai watched every move, entranced. "you got a big offer?"

"I might have, but that's not the right answer," he spoke, teasing her back. He held up an index finger and mouthed 'One more.' As he lowered his finger and his composure turned serious as usual, she put her hands on his knees.

"I had planned on taking you out to Carlana's tonight,"

"The elaborate cheesecake and world's buffet place?"

"Yeah, but traffic was a bitch and time got away from me once I arrived. I'm not complaining about the latter though," Julia was about to say something but Kai cut her off.

"But," he said as he placed his hands on hers, holding them lovingly. "we have until after New Years to do that."

"Wait? What?" Kai's smile reappeared. It was light this time.

"Due to the positive image I gave the company during those meetings and tours, not to mention the Holidays in general, I got given an early paid vacation by my supervisor," Julia listened intensely, trying to keep up. "Because I'm just starting to run the Enterprise my grandfather, though still in prison, has a say in what my supervisor assigns me. Hence that trip. It was a test, nothing more. Just so you know, this man was my grandfather's assistant when he wasn't in there. The company will be mine come February."

"That's amazing, Kai!" She hugged him.

"Thank you," he said, hugging her back. A moment later Kai moved her so that she was sitting on the couch next to him. He draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Tomorrow we'll put the decorations up, after that I'll take you wherever you want to go,"

"Okay, that sounds wonderful." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, my Phoenix,"

Upon saying that Julia nuzzled her head into his neck and instantly fell asleep. Kai did soon after. It was the best sleep they'd had in months.

The next month saw the couple the happiest anyone had ever seen them. Kai was even more affectionate than usual, especially in front of Raul who had gotten released from the hospital on the 4th of December with cough medicine, which Kai made sure he took. Kai didn't normally do PDA, but something inside him told him that it was okay to do it. They savored every moment.

On the day he had to leave for another trip Julia saw him to the gate.

"I promise, two weeks and I'll be back. Remember, I make my own schedule now, so you have nothing to worry about,"

"I know, but I'll still miss you,"

"And I'll miss you too. I'll call and text you every day," She hugged him, and dropping his bags, he hugged her back.

"I'll be praying," she said.

"And I'll be praying for you too." They pulled away, and he picked up his cases.

"See you soon," he said with a kiss.

"See you soon." He kissed her again.

"One more for the road," She smiled. He loved seeing that.

A little while later, on the plane scheduled for Brazil, Kai was sitting next to a window with his hands in his pockets trying to keep them warm; when he felt something in one of them. He looked at it quizzically.

"A note?" he thought.

He unfolded it and the scent of Julia's lilac and cinnamon perfume surrounded him. She smirked.

"Clever girl," he mumbled. With bright eyes he began to read his lovers handwritten letter.

To my Phoenix,

When you can, fly me out of here and show me a world I never thought I'd see. Take me in your arms and never let me go again. Teach me not to question what I have yet to see, and in turn I'll teach you not to give up and be strong. When you travel, don't wander off to be alone. That's not good for you.

\- The Girl Who's Waiting, Julia.

He then remembered something she had asked him a few days ago while they were watching a show on BBC.

"Next time, if I can go, will you take me with you?" He could tell that she was nervous about asking it, but this was him Julia was in front of she didn't need to be.

"Of course I will," He kissed her cheek for good measure, and then took her hand in his.

"I promise I will," he thought. "If it can be helped, you'll see this world in ways you never imagined."

Folding it up, Kai put the note back in his pocket and looked out the window; smiling as his thoughts drifted to Julia again.

The End

Please leave a review? Thank you! :)


End file.
